Las alas del alma
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Edward no volvió y Bella tubo como el siempre quiso una vida larga y feliz….o eso es lo que él quería creer. Bella vive pero... Resumen completo y prologo adentro.
1. PREFACIO

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara. Los personajes pensados por mi aparecerán poco a poco.

 **RESUMEN:** Edward no volvió y Bella tubo como el siempre quiso una vida larga y feliz….o eso es lo que él quería creer. Bella vive pero muere muy joven y sin ningún arrepentimiento, pero quien dice que no se premian las buenas acciones, ella se transforma en un ser que le dará la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Edward aun después de su muerte será que por fin tendrá su final feliz y más importante ¿es lo que realmente quiere? ¿Edward podrá recuperar su amor? Que pasaría si el amor de tu vida ahora es un ser que no tiene ningún sentimiento ¿harías todo para recuperarla o te conformarías con verla feliz?

 **PREFACIO**

Han pasado más de 20 años desde ese día en el claro, el día en el que cambie por completo el rumbo de mi vida. Soy feliz y estoy contenta de todas las decisiones que tome; pero ahora que estoy casi en el fin de mi vida, quisiera saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado otras decisiones, hace 20 años que tome la decisión que marco toda mi vida. Pero aún recuerdo la luminosa sonrisa que tenia, sus ojos dorados, su risa angelical; son esos recuerdos los que me hacen sonreír mientras paso esta etapa final de mi vida y olvido el lugar donde me encuentro, me hace pensar que fui muy afortunada en haber lo conocido, haber hablado con él y haberlo amado.

Si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez, no hubiera encontrado el rumbo de mi vida y después que me dejo no puedo guardarle rencor, de hecho mi recuerdo de él es como de un ángel que estuvo en mi vida para llenarla de dicha y encaminarla por el rumbo correcto. Pero esa es la clave era un _**ángel**_ el cual no puede estar con un mortal. Lo sé vivo en mi mundo de fantasía, solo quisiera que en este aquí con migo en este último paso que estoy por dar, porque viví mi vida como él quiso, porque la disfrute tanto como el me dijo, porque ahora que me voy no me arrepiento de nada, no sé si siento lo mismo que sentía por él, no sé si fue real lo que sentí; pero aún así con mi último aliento quiero decir….

 _-Te amo Edward…. –_ dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar.

Luego de esas palabras lo último que recuerdo es el sonido de varios aparatos muchos gritos y luego solo la oscuridad….después de repente una luz segadora me cubrió los ojos.

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


	2. Capítulo 1: Una propuesta tentadora

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara. Los personajes pensados por mi aparecerán poco a poco.

 **RESUMEN:** Edward no volvió y Bella tubo como el siempre quiso una vida larga y feliz….o eso es lo que él quería creer. Bella vive pero muere muy joven y sin ningún arrepentimiento, pero quien dice que no se premian las buenas acciones, ella se transforma en un ser que le dará la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Edward aun después de su muerte será que por fin tendrá su final feliz y más importante ¿es lo que realmente quiere? ¿Edward podrá recuperar su amor? Que pasaría si el amor de tu vida ahora es un ser que no tiene ningún sentimiento ¿harías todo para recuperarla o te conformarías con verla feliz?

 **CAPITULO I – UNA PROPUESTA TENTADORA**

Cuando desperté me encontré en un lugar blanco, muy brillante sentía extraño mi cuerpo, como si flotara (¿acaso esto es estar muerta?).

\- Isabella, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –dijo una voz pero aún estando de ¿pie? No podía verlo ya que había demasiada luz –Estabas tan agotada por la enfermedad que pensé que no te recuperarías en mucho tiempo, bueno, será mejor que me presente… –en ese momento sintió que algo se ¿sentaba? a mi lado por lo cual me asuste –….no, no sientas miedo…lo siento creí que te sentirías mas cómoda si me parecía a ti…te mostrare mi forma… -y de la nada apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes, lo cual me asustó aún mas -….eh…no te asustes…bueno esto no sale como lo planee…mira lo primero que debes saber es donde estas…

-¿No es el hospital? –pregunte con duda

-Lo lamento pero no, es…este me temo que moriste a causa de esa enfermedad… -yo lo mire como se estuviera loco –se que tal vez no me…

-No te creo, me estás diciendo ¿Qué estoy muerta? Y que mas ¿Tu puedes hablar con los muertos o ir al mas allá ratos si, ratos no? Por favor mejor dime que no estoy en un psiquiátrico y tu eres mi compañero –dije casi riendo.

-Bueno que es lo ¿último que recuerdas? –me pregunto.

-Estaba en el hospital yo…. –recordaba el sonido de las máquinas.

\- ¿Cómo te sentías? –volvió a preguntar.

\- Débil, cansada…. –me dije a mi misma.

\- ¿Y ahora...?

\- Bien, me siento mejor…. –era extraño, según los doctores mi caso era incurable yo había forzado mi cuerpo no queriendo ningún tratamiento a tal punto que el cáncer era incurable ¿habían sido las fundaciones quienes habrían insistido con la quimioterapia? ¿Esto había resultado de algún otro tratamiento?

\- Lamentablemente tu caso no tuvo solución –dijo el extraño ¿ser?, pero no había pensado en voz alta ¿o sí? -. No lo hiciste pero aquí en este lugar cada uno pone sus limitaciones –Volvió a interrumpirme ¿estaba leyendo mi mente? -. Mi deseo solo es escucharte y puedo hacerlo de cualquier forma, cuando tu desees sinceramente escuchar sin ningún otro temor en ti seguro que no necesitare mi boca para esta conversación, de hecho aunque tú no te has dado cuenta ahora mismo no usas unos labios o boca como en tu anterior cuerpo solo dices en voz alta lo que quieres hacerme conocer…

\- ¿Cómo que no uso…? –me detuve cuando a pesar de haber querido tocar con mis manos mis labios no pude moverlos mire hacia abajo, no había nada y pronto me di cuenta que delante de mi no vi ni mi nariz ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo asustada miré al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí ¿qué me había hecho?

\- Nadie te ha lastimado, Isabella, lamentablemente tu has fallecido según tus deseos -¿Estoy muerta? No puede ser cierto estoy aquí.

\- Era lo que tú querías ¿no? Se podría decir que esto es lo que después de tu muerte.

\- ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno muere? –pregunté inconscientemente ¿cómo era posible que esto fuera lo que nos esperaba después de morir.

\- No necesariamente –empezó a responder ese sujeto- pero cuando tomes conciencia de tu realidad crearas tu propio mundo, si deseas yo puedo trasladarnos a mi sitio privado para que te sientas cómoda.

-Yo…yo, no sé…. –estaba realmente confundida ¿esto podía ser real?

\- No es necesario que lo aceptes todo Isabella, solo concéntrate en que estas aquí con migo eso bastará para que poseas una forma corpórea.

No sé por qué le hice caso pero lo hice me trate de concentrar en estar ahí, ser consciente de eso solo eso para sentir como se extendía de mí una sensación, un cosquilleo miré abajo y ahí estaba mi cuerpo, mis manos, mis piernas y las extendí frente a mis ojos para luego tocarme la cabeza, todo parecía normal y eso me clamó por lo que suspiré cerrando los ojos. Pero los abrí rápidamente cuando escuche un sonido, frente a mí estaba ese rubio pero ya no estábamos en un plano completamente blanco sino que nos encontrábamos en un bosque, podía sentir todo el viento el olor, todo ¿qué era esto?

\- _Parece que ya lo vas aceptando y no será necesario irnos a ninguna parte esto es tuyo_ –escuche del rubio pero no vi mover los labios ¿estaba introduciendo sus pensamientos en mi mente?

\- De hecho tu estas escuchando los míos Isabella, al parecer quieres que todo esto se acabe -¿Yo leía sus pensamientos?

\- No te asustes, por favor te dije que todo tenía su explicación. Primero mi nombre es Jezabel y desde hace mucho tiempo me ordenaron vigilarte –esta vez lo vi mover sus labios y por alguna razón eso me dio un poco de paz.

\- ¿M…me vigilabas? –pregunté asustada- ¿Quié…quién te lo ordenó?

\- Bueno no me ordenaron específicamente pero era mi deber –empezó Jezabel dándome una sonrisa- Y yo he sido un ángel guardián los últimos doscientos años.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un ángel? Pe…pero…

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te responderé todo lo que quieras pero cálmate ¿Si?

\- ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? –pregunté tontamente cuando entendí que esa pregunta no era necesaria, seguro que había velado por mi desde siempre.

\- No, al menos no como tú lo piensas. Ven te enseñaré…. –dijo extendiendo su mano y de mi nació aceptarla, al parecer algo en mi le tenía plena confianza.

Al sostenerle la mano sentí una electricidad recorriendo por todo mi ¿cuerpo?, cuando se detuvo me hallaba en otro lugar una habitación gigante color dorado, pero no estábamos solos había varias personas en ese sitio, todas parecían vestir de color blanco y dorado y en general eran personas hermosas ¿eran así todos los ángeles?.

\- Nuestro verdadero aspecto se define por la pureza de nuestra alma, la mayoría aquí al igual que tu murieron de edad muy avanzada, puedes verlo por ti misma aquí –dijo señalando lo que parecía una fuente. Me acerque con cuidado observando su interior y lo que vi me dejo confusa ¿quién era esa persona que se reflejaba en el agua? Era muy bella de piel pálida, cabello castaño rojizo y unos hermosos ojos almendrados color chocolate.

No fue hasta varios minutos que me di cuenta que esa persona era yo, pero no podía reconocerme en ella, la persona del reflejo era perfecta no podía encontrarle ningún defecto ningún rasgo del que había sido mi rostro. Los labios del color del pétalo de una rosa eran perfectamente asimétricos con la nariz y ojos al igual que las orejas y cejas; los toque con mi mano y me di cuenta que mi mano también era distinta, toda mi piel era suave y sin fallas.

\- Soy…. ¿soy yo? –pregunté aturdida- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Te lo dije nuestro aspecto es de acuerdo a nuestra pureza y en general somos escogidos y seleccionados antes de darles este deber y don –nuevamente me contesto sonriéndome- Mira nuevamente la vasija Isabella.

Aún más asustada me acerque pero esta vez me aleje asustada por lo que vi.

\- No temas –escuche decir tras de mí cuando sentí que Jezabel me abrazaba pero no era incomodo se sentía natural-. Lo sientes así porque desde el momento que despertaste en esta existencia eres mi hermana, como te dije antes nadie te hizo nada, se te escogió hace mucho tiempo, como ha la persona que viste en el reflejo ¿la viste? Era un hombre que estaba….

\- Estaba repartiendo alimentos en una plaza –concluí era eso lo que había visto pero ¿quién era ese hombre?

\- No tiene ninguna relación contigo o conmigo es alguien desconocido que por un tiempo ha estado ayudando gente desinteresadamente él es mi nuevo candidato.

¿Candidato? ¿Candidato a qué?

\- Para renacer al igual que tú, me asignaron a ti cuando empezaste tu labor en el cuerpo de paz cuando tenías veinte –respondió mis pensamientos sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Te asignaron? ¿Por qué? –pregunté más confusa

\- Los ángeles, Isabella, no nacen con cada alma de hecho entre nosotros jamás ha existido una capacidad de reproducción… en algún momento de nuestra historia dejamos de sentir por ello no nos dimos cuenta que ya no podíamos reproducirnos. Dios lo llamo nuestro castigo, algo temerosos de extinguimos se dice que empezamos a escoger humanos para anular nuestra extinción pero solo se empeoró uno de los ángeles que se transformó nos traicionó muchos más ángeles originales murieron y al terminar se decidió que para escoger una vida humana deberíamos observarla desde sus veinte o alrededor, ese fue tu caso pero cada persona es distinta existe aquí alguien que fue escogida a sus dieciséis años claro murió mucho mas anciana que tú pero la protegimos desde que fue escogida.

\- ¿La protegieron porque fue escogida? –razone ¿acaso no protegían a las demás personas?

\- Nada es lo que parece Isabella, en el mundo toda persona es importante pero nuestra misión es encontrar almas puras y protegerlas de cualquier daño pero las juzgan otros superiores.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a protegerlas cuando están en peligro? –era confuso ¿acaso de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar de todas las almas puras que encontraramos?

\- No Isabella, nosotros no tenemos permitido bajar….

\- ¿Bajar? –lo interrumpí confundida ¿en verdad estábamos en el cielo?

\- Es una forma de decirlo Isabella –me contesto Jezabel con una sonrisa al parecer tenía mucha paciencia- En realidad esto es como una distinta dimensión, de hecho es por eso que solo cada diez años podemos ir al mundo humano.

\- ¿Di…diez años? ¿Por…?

\- Nuestra condición es muy frágil, por eso tenemos cada uno nuestros espejos –continuó mostrándome la fuente de agua en la que me había mostrado la imagen del hombre-. El hombre que viste es tal vez la siguiente persona que yo escoja, en realidad es uno de mis candidatos….

\- ¿Tus candidatos?

\- Si, míos. Todos nosotros nos dedicamos a observar el mundo humano escogiendo a varias personas, observándolas y presentado sus casos a los arcángeles que son nuestros superiores.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacen?

\- Te dije que después del incidente con el ángel caído se tomaron varias medidas, tu por ejemplo pasaron más de veinte años antes de que lograran aprobarte de hecho lo hicieron justo antes de que fallecieras te encontrabas en una lista de siete pero yo te escogí, dos de los otros murieron casi en el mismo momento y otros cuatro aún están siendo valorados –podía entenderlo aunque era confuso-, mi deber es pasar toda la información que requieran los arcángeles y cuidarlos hasta que llegue su momento culminante ¿tienes otra duda?

Bueno, tenía tantas dudas ¿por qué solo podíamos ir al mundo humano cada diez años? ¿Vivíamos para siempre? ¿solo teníamos que observar a los humanos? Y ¿acaso los ángeles no tenían alas?

Al parecer mi última pregunta agoto su cuota de seriedad de Jezael porque de pronto lo escuche soltando una gran carcajada.

\- Isabella, ya verás que con el tiempo tus dudas se acabaran, somos inmortales y viviremos cuanto tiempo queramos de esta forma vigilando, otros (y no te culparía por escoger esta vida) prefieren retirarse a otro plano que el nuestro donde viven en paz y armonía, yo mismo al llegar estuve ahí por casi dos siglos, pero después volví aquí al origen para escoger a mis próximos hermanos –me explico Jezabel sonriéndome- Y lo de las alas, bueno hoy es la llegada de varios por lo que se decidió que para no alterarnos guardásemos nuestras alas –dicho esto con una luz lo vi hermoso con su cabellos brillante al igual que su piel detrás de él unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas.

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!


End file.
